The invention relates to an apparatus for cooling, having a loop carrying a refrigerant, a first heat exchanger for outputting heat to a heat reservoir, a second heat exchanger for extracting heat from a chamber to be cooled, a compressor and an expansion device. The invention also relates to a method for cooling, by means of an apparatus for cooling, having a loop carrying a refrigerant, a first heat exchanger for outputting heat to a heat reservoir, a second heat exchanger for extracting heat from a chamber to be cooled, a compressor and an expansion device, having the steps of operating the compressor and conducting the refrigerant through the loop carrying the refrigerant.
Apparatuses and methods of the above generic type are used particularly for climate control in vehicle passenger compartments.
FIG. 3 schematically shows an air conditioner circuit. A first medium enters a first heat exchanger 110 and flows through a loop 160. The medium gives up heat to the ambient air 162 and thus cools itself down. A cooled medium emerges from the heat exchanger 110. This cooled medium is now conducted through an inner heat exchanger 128, whose function will be explained hereinafter. After the medium has emerged from the inner heat exchanger 128, it enters an expansion device 120. The medium cools down sharply from expansion and is then delivered to a second heat exchanger 114. In this heat exchanger 114, the cold medium can cool down warm ambient air or circulating air and made available, in the form of cold air 164, to a chamber to be cooled, such as the motor vehicle interior. In this process, the development of condensate 166 occurs. The medium, now evaporated and possibly heated by the heat exchange in the heat exchanger 114, emerges from the heat exchanger 114 and then flows again through the inner heat exchanger 128. After emerging from the inner heat exchanger 128, the medium enters a compressor 118, where it is heated by compression. Thus a heated medium is again available, which can enter a first heat exchanger 110 for heat exchange. The loop is closed.
The inner heat exchanger 128 serves to increase the power in the loop. Before entering the expansion device 120, the medium is cooled by the returning medium, which has emerged from the second heat exchanger 114 and is heated in reflux. Higher temperature differences and hence an increase in the efficiency in the loop can thus be achieved.
As the medium in the coolant loop, CO2 is gaining in significance. The interest in this natural refrigerant is increasing, given the rules and regulations requiring that the use of CFCs be stopped.
Compared to conventional refrigerants, CO2 has a lower critical temperature of 31.1xc2x0 C. Above this temperature, liquefaction from a pressure increase is no longer possible. At medium and high ambient temperatures, the heat output therefore occurs at a so-called supercritical pressure, that is, a pressure that for CO2 is above 73.8 bar. At supercritical pressure, the heat output does not occur by condensation, as in the conventional refrigerants, which occurs at a virtually constant temperature; instead, the pressure and temperature are independent of one another. Gas cooling takes place. However, the states in the evaporator continue to be subcritical. Another notable feature of the behavior of CO2 is that temperatures of about 140 to 150xc2x0 C. are already attained in idling.
The invention improves upon the generic apparatus in that a first further heat exchanger is provided, which enables a heat transfer between the loop carrying the refrigerant and a coolant loop. The refrigerant, which can quickly be imparted a high temperature, is thus capable of heating the vehicle coolant. This has numerous advantages. It is already known, to enhance comfort, for the vehicle to be air-conditioned several minutes before a trip begins. For a heated passenger compartment, the air conditioner compressor is operated, so that the refrigerant is compressed. Because once the refrigerant has been compressed before being introduced into the first heat exchanger it is carried into the first further heat exchanger, the coolant can be preheated. In this way, the temperature of the coolant is already at operating temperature even before the internal combustion engine is started. By means of the first further heat exchanger, it is likewise possible for the water located in the radiator to be used at high pressure to cool the refrigerant as needed.
Preferably, the first further heat exchanger is disposed downstream of the compressor in the loop carrying the refrigerant. In this way, the refrigerant is introduced at high temperature into the heat exchanger, so that rapid heating of the coolant in the coolant loop can occur.
It is preferred that the compressor can be operated by a starter/generator or a battery. This starter/generator, which is disconnected from the drive shaft of the engine via a clutch, can thus furnish both the energy for pre-air-conditioning and the energy for heating the coolant before the engine is started.
It is also advantageous that a water pump of the coolant loop can be operated by a starter/generator or a battery. The coolant is thus pumped through the heat exchanger because of the work of the starter/generator.
It is especially advantageous if the first heat exchanger includes a gas cooler. In this way, a heat exchange in the first heat exchanger is not brought about by condensation, as in the conventional refrigerants. Instead, a heat exchange in the gas takes place.
It is especially advantageous if CO2 is provided as the refrigerant. With CO2, the advantages of the invention can be employed especially well, since the CO2 can be compressed by the compressor to pressures of 100 to 150 bar, using the starter/generator, making it possible to attain temperatures between 140 and 180xc2x0 C. Rapid heating of the coolant in the coolant loop thus occurs.
It is equally advantageous if a second further heat exchanger is provided between the coolant loop and the motor oil. In this way, the motor oil can be brought to an elevated temperature as well before the engine is started.
In this connection, it can be especially advantageous that a motor oil pump, which can be operated by a starter/generator or a battery, is provided in the motor oil loop. Because of this circumstance, not only the compressor and the water pump but the motor oil pump can also be operated by the starter/generator. It is equally conceivable for a heat exchanger to be placed in the oil sump, that is, in the region of the oil pan, which heat exchanger has coolant flowing through it, so that the heat from the refrigerant is output to the motor oil via the engine coolant. As a heat exchanger, the heat exchanger present in Diesel vehicles between the coolant and the oil can also be used.
There are particular advantages if a third further heat exchanger is provided between the coolant loop and the gear lubricant oil. Thus the gear lubricant oil as well can be brought to temperatures near operating temperatures before the vehicle is put into operation.
It is especially useful if a reversible valve is provided, which can reroute the coolant loop to avoid additional heat flows. This function is useful if no additional heat flows in the coolant during engine operation are wanted. In principle, however, the heat exchanger can also be operated without valves, since the coolant temperatures are below 120xc2x0 C. The additional heat quantity that is output to the engine coolant by the loop carrying the refrigerant can be output to the ambient air via the coolant heat exchanger. The surface area of the coolant heat exchanger need not be increased for this purpose, since the heat is produced at a higher temperature level. The surface area of the gas cooler for cooling the refrigerant, however, can be reduced, since some of the heat is already output to the coolant before entering the gas cooler.
It is especially advantageous that an inner heat exchanger is provided between the first heat exchanger and the second heat exchanger. An inner heat exchanger of this kind serves to increase the power of the air conditioner. The refrigerant is precooled by returning refrigerant before the expansion in the expansion device. The returning refrigerant is likewise precooled, prior to compression in the compressor, by the arriving refrigerant.
The invention improves on the generic method in that the refrigerant is conducted through a first further heat exchanger, in which heat is transferred between the loop carrying the refrigerant and a coolant loop. In this way, the advantages of the apparatus of the invention are applied to the method as well.
It is especially advantageous if the compressor is operated by a starter/generator or a battery. This starter/generator, which is disconnected from the drive shaft of the engine via a clutch, can thus furnish both the energy for pre-air-conditioning and the energy for heating the coolant before the engine is started.
Preferably, it is also advantageous that a water pump of the coolant loop can be operated by a starter/generator or a battery. The coolant is thus pumped through the heat exchanger because of the work of the starter/generator.
It is useful if CO2 is used as the refrigerant. With CO2, the advantages of the invention can be employed especially well, since the CO2 can be compressed by the compressor to pressures of 100 to 150 bar, using the starter/generator, making it possible to attain temperatures between 140 and 180xc2x0 C. Rapid heating of the coolant in the coolant loop thus occurs.
Especially advantageously, the coolant in the coolant loop is conducted through a second further heat exchanger, in which a heat exchange with the motor oil takes place. In this way, the motor oil can also be brought to an elevated temperature before the engine is started.
It is also useful that motor oil is pumped through the second further heat exchanger by a motor oil pump, and that the motor oil pump is operated by a starter/generator or a battery. Because of this circumstance, not only the compressor and the water pump but the motor oil pump can also be operated by the starter/generator. It is equally conceivable for a heat exchanger to be placed in the oil sump, that is, in the region of the oil pan, which heat exchanger has coolant flowing through it, so that the heat from the refrigerant is output to the motor oil via the engine coolant. As a heat exchanger, the heat exchanger present in Diesel vehicles between the coolant and the oil can also be used.
It is preferred if the coolant in the coolant loop is conducted through a third further heat exchanger, in which a heat exchange with the gear lubricant oil takes place. Thus the gear lubricant oil as well can be brought to temperatures near operating temperatures before the vehicle is put into operation.
It is especially advantageous if a reversible valve is used, which reroutes the coolant loop to avoid additional heat flows. This function is useful if no additional heat flows in the coolant during engine operation are wanted. In principle, however, the heat exchanger can also be operated without valves, since the coolant temperatures are below 120xc2x0 C. The additional heat quantity that is output to the engine coolant by the loop carrying the refrigerant can be output to the ambient air via the coolant heat exchanger. The surface area of the coolant heat exchanger need not be increased for this purpose, since the heat is produced at a higher temperature level. The surface area of the gas cooler for cooling the refrigerant, however, can be reduced, since some of the heat is already output to the coolant before entering the gas cooler.
The method is furthermore advantageously refined in that an inner heat exchanger is used between the first heat exchanger and the second heat exchanger. An inner heat exchanger of this kind serves to increase the power of the air conditioner. The refrigerant is precooled by returning refrigerant before the expansion in the expansion device. The returning refrigerant is likewise precooled, prior to the compression in the compressor, by the arriving refrigerant.
The invention is based on the recognition that especially in air conditioners that use CO2 as the refrigerant, an advantageous preheating of the coolant can be done. To that end, an additional heat exchanger is provided, and the preheating of the coolant can in particular be done along with the pre-air-conditioning of the passenger compartment of the vehicle.